


I'll be coming home.

by NatMadness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Soldier!Gerard, Soldiers, Tears, teacher, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMadness/pseuds/NatMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is teaching his last class of the day when he's interrupted by a knock on the door. The person behind it takes his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be coming home.

Frank woke up at 5:30 am the 31st of October, his birthday morning, to an empty house -again-, he took a shower, put his jeans on with a long sleeved dress shirt and a waistcoat, grabbed his black converse and put them on, then looked at himslef in the mirror and thought "here we go again". He went downstairs to the kitchen, made some coffee and a toast, ate quickly and grabbed his car keys. When he was heading out, however, he turned to look at the picture he had hanging on the entrance's wall; two guys smiled at the camera, the tall one had his arms wrapped around the other and they were smiling, they looked so happy, and Frank smiled at that. 4 years. 1462 days had passed since Frank had last seen the person who made him the happiest. He sighed and touched the man's face on the photo "Happy birthday to me" he said, and got out.

On the way to the school he worked at as an english teacher he passed by many children dressed as superheroes and princesses and witches(...) And that made him smile a little. When he got to the school he was greeted by some of his students, he was a kind teacher, he thought, not giving them much homework to do or things he though might be boring for them. He entered the classroom before everyone else and strated to settle his books and materials for the day.

.....

It was the last class of the day and Frank was so tired. He couldn't wait to get home and watch shitty TV then sleep.

The bell rang and, as he sat on the desk, the students started to arrive. When everybody was sitting on their places Frank stood up.

"Good morning, everybody, How are you?" He said, the class made an uuuhhhh sound that made him laugh "I see, I can sense the excitement. Well you all know what our next theme will be, don't you?" 

A girl named Rachel said "Romeo and Juliet?"

"Exactly" Frank said, smiling a little. "Now, can one of you tell me who wrote this story and what it is about? How about you, Brandon?"

The kid stayed quiet for some seconds and then said "Shakespeare? Uh, people falling in love and dying... right?" with a concerned expression, as if he said it wrong.

"That's correct, Brandon" Frank answered and then he said "Well, some of that" as an after thought.

Bethany raised her hand and Frank let her participate "Actually, I think Romeo And Juliet were too much"

Frank made an interested face "What do you mean?"

"I mean they were, like 16 or something and they both comitted suicide after a misunderstanding I think that's pretty dumb" She said.

"Actually, Bethany. Shakespeare never specified Romeo's age, but Juliet was thirteen. After reading the story I think Romeo was maybe 18 or 20" The whole class made an eww sound and Frank said "I know, I know, kinda gross" and the class laughed.

"But can someone tell me what was this misunderstanding Bethany is talking about, and why nobody that has read the story, or well me, wants a romance like that one?" After Frank finished his question he saw noone had their hand raised, he went to explain when someone knocked at the door.

In his 6 years of teaching in this school, just two or three times his class was interrupted with a knock on the door, he furrowed his eyebrows and said "Come in"

The door opened slowly and some of the students gasped. When a man made his way into the clasrrom and locked the door behind him smiling at Frank, he backed up until his back was against the wall and asked with a shocked voice and wide eyes "can you guys see that man?" to his students without taking his eyes off the man because he was afraid he would dissapear.

Some of the kids said "yeah" and a tear escaped Frank's left eye. There he was, There was Gerard, the love of his life, standing right in front of him with his uniform still on, Frank hated that uniform because it reminded him about the times he spent crying and the goodbyes they told eachother when Gerard had to go to Afhganistan four years ago. And Gerard was smiling, he was grining and Frank couldn't believe it.

"Hey Frankie, I'm home" he said and Frank let a gasp and brought his hand to his mouth to stop his jaw from hitting the ground.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Gerard said, getting closer to him.

"Oh my god, Gerard" Frank said, practically running to his boyfriend and giving him the tightest hug. He didn't care he was in front of his class, he even forgot the kids were there.

Frank touched Gerard's face and pulled away just a little to see him clearly and  _closely._

"I missed you" Frank said, and Gerard said "Me too, Happy birthday" and then buried his face in Frank's shoulder while chanting "I love you so much"

Frank smiled "I love you too, oh my god"

Some of the students said "Aww" (mostly the girls). And that was what brougth Frank to reality. He opened his eyes and said "Jesus, Gerard I'm in _class_ couldn't you wait for me at home? Oh god, you had to come here!" Everything wile huging him and smiling, and he couldn't let go of him.

"I'll be right outside, yeah, Frankie?" Gerard said and Frank nodded but didn't stop huging him.

"I love you, don't go, wait for me, please" Frank whispered.

"I'll be right outside that door" Gerard whispered back.

Then they let go and Gerard turned around and left, closing the door behind him again.

Frank stayed there for a minute thanking whoever it was he didn't kiss Gerard in front of the class, although he knew that all the kids already had figured out they were a couple -what with all the I love you's and the way they looked at each other was enough- and then turned around to see five raised hands.

Confused, he let Patrick speak. "Yes, Patrick?"

The kid seemed a little reclutant about talking but then said "Mr. Iero, can I answer the question?"

"What question"

"The one about why you don't want a romance like the one on Romeo and Juliet"

"Oh, right... Go ahead"

Patrick cleared his throat "I think... I was going to say that it's because they were too young or mention the family problems... but now... now I think you don't want one of those because you have a better one already" he said, and looked down.

"Oh, Patrick," Frank smiled, along with the rest of the class. "Thank you. Can you guys write me about your thoughts on Romeo and Juliet? I mean your actual thoughts about them, it doesn't matter if you don't know much of the story, just write your opinion about the whole thing, next class we will be talking about that" When everyone started to write or think or falling asleep, Frank went to sit down and then said "You guys write, I'll be just out side for a minute" And the class laughed.

When Frank got out of the classroom he found Gerard leaning on the wall in front of him.

"Four years" He said, and Gerard looked up.

"Frankie, I missed you so bad, I love you I love you I love you" He said, walking up to him and giving him the best kiss Frank had ever felt. Between kisses they kept saying "I love you" and laughing, until Frank had to go back inside.

When the class ended and eveybody went home, Frank got all his things and got out of the room, took his boyfriend's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, it was the best birthday present ever. He was happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like how it came out, but I had to post it.


End file.
